Blog użytkownika:Charlotte Dawson/Kraina Lodu 2 - Rozdział VIII - Hans, no nie wiem...
Więc tak, czuje się geeenialnie! :D danke za te superowe komentaże. Błagam, tylko nie Helsa!!! xD Cóż ja narobiłam ;-;, ja chciałam Hlare! No nic, już tak wyszło, wprowadzę kogoś tam, i będzie z kimś Clara, no nic zaczynam rozdział :3. Ten rozdział wiem że to zło wcielone ;-; No i to jest 'przed ostatni rozdział. '''Dalej nie mam siły pisać. Rozdział VIII - ''Hans, no nie wiem... Młodzi ludzie patrzyli na siebie z gorącą miłością, ale Elsa troszkę mniej dawała znaków, kompletnie była w kimś innym zakochana, w kimść którym nie chciał jej zabić... -Elso, to jak, zgadzasz się? -Spytał z lękiem Hans, lecz Elsa długo nie odpowiadała, więc Hans zaczął ponownie. -Elso, proszę odpowiedz -Spytał ponownie Hans,Elsa dalej nie odpowiedziała, lecz westchnęła. -Hans, po tym wszystkim? Po tym jak chciałeś mnie zabić? O nie, nie, nie ja nie dam sobie tak ułożyć życia, mam żyć z kimś, kto chciał mnie zabić? -Powiedziała normalnym już głosem od dłuższego czasu Elsa. -Ale Elso, założym dom, rodzinę -Powiedział lekkim, drżącym głosem Hans. -No więc.... Nie, nie Hans, muszę jeszcze wy.... -Powiedziała niedokańczając Elsa, gdyż nagle spadła na poduszke, powoli zamykając oczy. Hans nie wiedział co zrobić, ze strachu wybiegł z komnaty, i biegł szybko w stronę drzwi, nie ubierając niczego, ale przecież była jesień, i to zimna. Hans narażał się na przeziębienie, ale on nie myślał o niczym, tylko o biegnięciu po doktora, Elsa stawała się coraz słabsza, z czasem z liści powstawał taki mały płatek śniegu który opadł na ziemie, z czasem otwierała jedną powieke na 1 cm, Hans w tym czasie już wszedł do gabinetu doktora. -Panie d-doktorze -Powiedział zadyszany książę, doktor spojżał na niego niechęntnie aż wreszcie odżekł. -Co się stało, Hans? -Spytał nie chętnie doktor podpisując się na jakiejś kratce. -Królowa to znaczy była królowa... Umiera. -Powiedział ledwie Hans, doktorowi otworzyły się oczy na całą szerokość i wstał z krzesła. -Co takiego? -Spytał przerażony doktor trzęsąc się cały, wiedział o kogo chodzi, słyszał przecież o Arendelle, w tym samym czasie w komnacie gdzie Elsa prawie co oddychała i biło jej serce. Nagle wszedła Clara z kubkiem herbaty. -Cześć Elso -Powiedziała śmiale Clara, Elsa popatrzyła z jedyn zmróżonym okiem na Clare. Dosuneła rękę i wycjągła z pod rękawka meladion ognia i śniegu. -M...a...s....z, jedynej..... t...o....b...i...e mog...ę z....aufać. -Odrzekła bardzo słabym głosem Elsa, Clara otworzyła szeroko oczy. -A Annie.... Nie? -Spytała drżącym głosem Clara, Elsa pokiwała głową i dodała. -O A...nnę całe ż....y...ci...e się bałam, nie pamiętałam jej w wieku 12-18 aż....... -Powiedziała nie dokończająco Elsa, gdyż zamknęła powieki i nie oddychała ani jej nie biło serce, Clara powiesiła medalion na szyji. Nagle wpadł jak bomba Hans a tuż za nim doktor. -Hans...Elsa już... -Powiedziała delikatnym spokojnym głosem, żeby nie denerwować księcia, książę jednak w to nie wieżył. -Elsa, halo, Elsa! -krzyczał do umierającej kobiety, którą kochał, doktor nie umiał już nic poradzić na to, aż na jej ramieniu pojawił się znak który przelał się na papier. Więc Hans zaczął czytać. -Nigdy was nie zapomnę, kochałam was, i będę kochała, nic się nie zmieni. -Odczytał Hans, nagle wpadła Anna z Kristoffem. -Nie! Elsa! -Powiedziała Anna z łzami w oczach. KoNiEc! I jak się podabało? Cóż... Przed ostatni rozdział.... Hmn... Coś mnie dziwi, powinnam 12, ale wycieczka, nie będzie mnie do końca czerwca :3. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania